vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Georgia (U.S. state)
The current flag of was adopted on May 8, 2003. The flag bears three stripes consisting of red-white-red, and a blue canton containing a ring of 13 white stars encompassing the state's coat of arms in gold. In the coat of arms, the arch symbolizes the state's constitution and the pillars represent the three branches of government: legislative, executive, and judicial. The words of the state motto, "Wisdom, Justice, and Moderation," are wrapped around the pillars, guarded by a male figure dressed in colonial attire dating back to the . Within the arms, a sword is drawn to represent the defense of the state's constitution. An additional motto, , is positioned underneath these elements acting as the state's "foundation". The ring of stars that encompass the state's coat of arms symbolize Georgia's status as one of the original . The design principle is based on the , which was nicknamed the "Stars and Bars". Historical flags The state flag used from 1956 to 2001 featured a prominent , which some residents found offensive due to its historical use by the Confederate States of America and its contemporary use as a symbol by various groups. Political pressure for a change in the official state flag increased during the 1990s, in particular during the run-up to the that were held in Atlanta. In 1992, Governor announced his intention to get the battle flag element removed, but the state legislature refused to pass any flag-modifying legislation. Miller's successor as Governor, , responded to the increasing calls for a new state flag, and in 2001 hurried a replacement through the . His new flag sought a compromise, by featuring small versions of some (but not all) of Georgia's former flags, including the controversial 1956 flag, under the words "Georgia's History." Those flags are a thirteen-star U.S. flag of the "Betsy Ross" design; the first Georgia flag (before 1879); the 1920–1956 Georgia flag; the previous state flag (1956–2001); and the current fifty-star U.S. flag. In a 2001 survey on state and provincial flags in North America conducted by the , the newly adopted Georgia flag was ranked the worst by a wide margin; the group stated that the flag "violates all the principles of good flag design." Georgia State Flag Non-Official Prior to 1879.png|Unofficial pre-1879 flag Georgia State Flag 1879-1902.png|Georgia state flag 1879–1902 Georgia State Flag 1902-1906.png|Georgia state flag 1902–1906 Georgia State Flag 1906-1920.png|Georgia state flag 1906–1920 Georgia State Flag 1920-1956.png|Georgia state flag 1920–1956 Georgia State Flag 1956-2001.png|Georgia state flag 1956–2001 Georgia State Flag 2001-2003.png|Georgia state flag 2001–2003 Proposals for a New Flag of Georgia Proposed Flag of Georgia Marmocet.svg|GA Proposed Flag "Marmocet" 17880102 georgia.svg|GA Proposed Flag "lizard-socks" GA Flag Proposal PaladinOfTheSun.png|GA Flag Proposal "PaladinOfTheSun" File:GA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|GA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" GA Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|GA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" GA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|GA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" GA Flag Proposal Alternateuniversedesigns.png|GA Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" GA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|GA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" GA Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|GA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" File:US-GA flag proposal Tibbetts (modified).png| GA Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|GA Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" GA Flag Proposal Sammy.jpg|GA Flag Proposal "Sammy" GA Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|GA Flag Proposal "Graphicology" GA Flag Proposal VT45.png|GA Flag Proposal "VT45" GA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|GA Flag Proposal "Peach Flag/Cherokee Star - by Usacelt" Flag of Georgia.png|GA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog alternate flag of georgia 3.png|GA Flag Proposal "Sesterce" Georgia State Flag Proposal No 7 800px Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 at 1542hrs cst.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal No. 7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 Georgia State Flag Proposal No 9 800px Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 at 1544hrs cst.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 Georgia State Flag Proposal No 12 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 at 1637hrs cst.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal No.12 Designed by: Stephen Richard Barlow 25 AuG 2014 Georgia State Flag Proposal No 41 Design By AlternateUniverseDesigns Remix Color Edit By Stephen Richard Barlow 02 NOV 2014 at 0744hrs cst.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal No. 41 original red white & Blue design by AlternateUniverseDesigns Remix Color Edit By: Stephen Richard Barlow 02 NOV 2014 at 0744hrs cst Georgia State Flag Proposal No 20c Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 24 NOV 2014 at 1253 hrs cst.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal No. 20c Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 24 NOV 2014 at 1253 HRS CST Georgia.png|Georgia State Flag Symplistic Proposal. I removed the seal, restoring the flag back to its original stars and stripes. The star in the middle represents the state itself. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-GA flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-GA flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-GA flag proposal Hans 3.png| File:US-GA flag proposal Hans 8.png| File:US-GA flag proposal Hans 9.png| File:US-GA flag proposal Hans 11.png| Georgia State Flag Proposal No. 44 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 MAR 2015 at 0431 HRS CST.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal No. 44 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 MAR 2015 at 0431 HRS CST. georgia-n-tang.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal NATHANIEL TANG on 8 JUNE 2015 at 00:14 UTC. The centre rondel is from the current flag sans words, while the rest of the flag derives from the Coat of Arms of George II, for whom the state was named, as Elector of Hanover georgia2.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 8 JUNE 2015 at 00:41 UTC. The left half of the flag represents the "betsy ross" stars and stripes with a simplified version of the state emblem in the centre of the stars, while the right half of the flag derives from the Coat of Arms of George II, for whom the state was named, as Elector of Hanover georgia3.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 8 JUNE 2015 at 00:59 UTC. The left half of the flag represents the "betsy ross" stars and stripes with a simplified version of the state emblem in the centre of the stars, while the right half of the flag is the Union Flag during the reign of George II, for whom the state was named. georgia4.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 00:51 UTC . Cross of St. George, with the 13 stripes of the United States georgia5.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 00:51 UTC . Cross of St. George, a simplified state emblem in the top-left canton with the 13 stripes of the United States in the bottom-right canton georgia6.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 01:00 UTC . Cross of St. George, with the 13 stripes of the United States and a simplified state emblem in the canton. georgia7.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 01:00 UTC . Cross of St. George, with the 13 stripes of the United States and a simplified state emblem in the centre of the flag. georgia8.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 01:04 UTC . Cross of St. George, with a simplified state emblem in the centre georgia9.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 01:07 UTC . Cross of St. George, with the thirteen stars of the Betsy Ross Flag and the Confederate Flag in the canton georgia10.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 01:08 UTC . Cross of St. George, with the first Confederate National Flag in the canton. georgia11.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 11 JUNE 2015 at 01:09 UTC . Cross of St. George, with the final Confederate National Flag in the canton. georgia12.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 12 JUNE 2015 at 01:26 UTC . Cross of St. George in the hoist, with the fesses of the first Confederate National Flag in the fly. georgia13.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 12 JUNE 2015 at 01:26 UTC . The fesses of the first Confederate National Flag as the field, defaced with the shield of St. George. georgia14.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 12 JUNE 2015 at 12:02 UTC . The Cross of St. George, defaced with the first confederate flag with a gold bordered lozange georgia15.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 12 JUNE 2015 at 12:02 UTC . The Cross of St. George, defaced with the confederate battle flag with a gold bordered lozange georgia16.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 12 JUNE 2015 at 20:07 UTC . Current Georgia Flag sans seal emblem with cross of St. George defacing the canton georgia17.png|Georgia State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 12 JUNE 2015 at 20:40 UTC . The fesses of the first Confederate Flag, defaced with the cross of St. George with a gold and bordered lozange with the 13 stars File:GA Flag Proposal Akh.png|GA Flag Proposal "Akh" File:GA Flag Proposal UtzTheCrabChip.png|GA Flag Proposal "Utz the Crab Chip" File:GA Flag Proposal Zerroka.png|GA Flag Proposal "Zerroka" File:Georgia flag propsal.png|Georgia flag proposal "BeamOfSunlight" 10Georgia5theye.png|GA flag proposal "5thEye" GeorgiaRedesign.png|Georgia flag proposal "Coliop-Kolchovo" File:US-GA flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Georgia flag proposal by Achaley. Georgia 4.png|Peach stripes above and below, Canton has stars in G shape. Design by Rotten Ali. Georgia - Enough Already.jpeg|Georgia flag proposed by Ken Morton. Enough already with Confederate flags. GA Flag Proposal Laqueesha.png|Georgia flag proposal by "Laqueesha". Author's note: "I combined the 1920 flag with the 2003 and got this. 13 stars represents the original 13 US states and how Georgia was one of them. Instead of 'IN GOD WE TRUST' I replaced it with the traditional US motto, 'E PLURIBUS UNUM'." Eb20a7902370a6126c7cb51ef96e1ce0.jpg|tuscany inspired, by Francone GA flag proposal Francone.png|Flag proposal by Francone, based on Hans #8 cross of st georgie.png|idea from austrian tuscany, by Francone Georgia - Back to the Future 2.jpg|This flag harkens back to the flags of Georgia in use between 1879 and 1956, but replaces the state Seal with thirteen stars which, of course, signify Georgia's status as one of the original thirteen states. by Ken Morton, October 26, 2018 Georgia - Roundel.png|Georgia - Roundel Posted by Ken Morton. Georgia New Flag.png|GA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Georgia New Flag 2.png|GA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" GA_PNG.png|Red cross on white is the English St. George’s cross, representing the colonial origins and etymology of the state of Georgia. The blue field is from the canton of various flags in Georgia history, on which all had stars. The four stars themselves represent four major periods in Georgia’s history: the colonial era, the pre-Civil War era, the Civil War era, and finally modern Georgia. Georgia is also the fourth state to ratify the Constitution. The gold in the stars comes from Georgia’s state seal, and the number of stars represent the four elements in the seal: Constitution, Wisdom, Justice, Moderation. The four colors are all the official colors of the state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Georgia Y.png|This is a modified, and much improved, version of a design I first posted on October 26, 2018. (Postedby Ken Morton) Proposal Flag of Georgia (U.S. state).svg|Proposal for a flag for Georgia. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Georgia - Blue.png|Part of a series of fifty state flag designs, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) GAlol.png|By RobLee9 GA807.png|(details) Category:Georgia (USA state) Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History